Cloud's Needles
by HazzaTL3
Summary: After being attacked by a Cactuar, Cloud asks Tifa to help him extract the needles. One shot. Rated T due to Cloud reaction to Tifa near the end.


_This was writen a while ago, as a chapter for Failure To Live, as chapter 5 or 6. It was supposed to be posted after I wrote the link chapter, showing Nanaki healing Cloud, and escorting Cloud home, there was to be a small time jump from the Cloud/Yuffie engangment prank to this. _

_However, due to y schedule being hectic, and low reader numbers the story was abandoned, I was cleaning out old files on my tablet and found this, so decided to post as a one shot._

* * *

'Wonder who ordered this package?' Cloud wondered, having just arrived at the unpopulated Cactuar Island. The delivery boy starting exploring the area but could find no-one else on the little island. Pulling the note out of his pocket that had been handed to him along with the package, he read it confirmung he had the correct date, time and place.

He started pacing remembing collecting the package from the store, the manager on duty had told him they didn't usually do deliveries but the client had paid extra to get it delivered to this location. He had asked Tifa when she went to the the store for some retail therapy if Cloud could deliver it on their behalf, she had agreed to send him over to collect it.

He read the note again making sure he had the correct time and place, "Cactuar Island at 2pm on Tuesday 3rd Feb." The delivery boy muttered to himself while placing the note back in his pocket. He checked his watch seeing it was 1:55, he realised he was a little early,

He walked over to pet his golden chocobo to kill time while he waited for the Client to turn up. The chocobo warked in appreciation at being petted and nudged its head against Clouds chest.

A black helicopter flew overhead and landed on the island. "Cloud! Yo you're the courier I'm here to collect a package from?" Cloud stopped petting the Chocobo, which let out a frustrated wark, and turned to see Reno standing there.

"Yeah," Cloud picked up the package and walked over to hand it to Reno, "Here you go."

"Thanks man." Reno said handing him some Gil before taking the package. "Gotta go, cya Cloud." Reno ran off package in hand.

Cloud counted the Gil as he watched as the helicopter flying away. He wondered why the Turks wanted a package from that store delivered to this island. He shrugged it off and turned back to ride the Chocobo back to the Chocobo ranch where he had left Fenrir.

Cloud petted the chocobo and went to climb on its back. However, he was thrown off as it let out a Wark of fear and backed away from Cloud, "What's wrong girl?" he asked her while brushing himself down after getting up off the floor. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. Turning he saw a Cactuar shooting several needles at him, which penetrated his legs and chest, causing him to scream out in pain. The delivery boy rolled to the side drawing First Tsurugi from the harness on his back. Staring at the Cactuar he adopted a battle stance, waiting for an opening to attack it. The Cactuar shot more needles at him which he avoided before rushing forward raising his sword to slash it. He delivered the single killing blow when he was within range.

He sat on the beach and tried to remove the needles from his back but was unable to pull them out, since they were too small for him to grasp.

He saw the Chocobo cowering in fear so he petted it to calm it, before climbing on its back. "To the ranch." He replied as the Chocobo warked asking for a destination.

When they got to the ranch Cloud climbed down and fed it some greens from the basket hanging from the stable door. The Chocobo walked inside, happy to be home, as Cloud opened the stable door.

"Hi Cloud, you wasn't long." Choco Bill said as Cloud left the stables.

"Just a quick trip to Cactuar Island was all. I'll be back to visit Goldie in a couple days. I promise." The ranch owner nodded and Cloud walked over to where he had left Fenrir. He winched as he felt a stab of pain from the needles, ignoring it he climbed onto the bike. He looked over his intinary for the days deliveries, seeing no urgent deliveries he decided to deliver the rest of them tomorrow. He revved the engine and headed back to Edge to ask Tifa if she could help him by pulling the needles out.

* * *

Tifa was cleaning a glass looking out over the near empty bar, her only customers that day were Sandy and James who sat in a booth chatting,_ 'Just kiss her James' _she thought, before she heard an angelic voice from the kitchen calling her name. She went to seek out the voice.

"Aerith, whats wrong." The bar maid asked seeing the flower maiden standing there.

"Just wanted to tell you that one of Zacks pranks backfired, that Clouds on his way back he needs your help."

"Cloud? Is he ok... he's not injured is he?"

"He's not injured, just needs your tender loving care is all" Aerith smiled, as she faded away.

Tifa walked into the bar from the kitchen and heard the familar roar of Fenrir.

Moments later Cloud walked in. "You're home early Cloud." she looked over greeting him.

"Hate to ask this, but can you close the bar Tifa? I need your help, I'll be upstairs." She sighed and dismissed Sandy and James promising them a free drink each tomorrow. they nodded and left the bar.

Tifa locked the bar door and headed up the stairs, she found him waiting outside his office. His face winching showing her he was in a great deal of pain.

"Is everything ok Cloud?" She asked in concern while looking at him.

"Had a run in with a Cactuar, little bugger tried to shot me in the back. I turned around as it shot needles at me, so was unable to dodge them." He lifted his ruined top to show her.

Smiling lovingly at him, Tifa gently helped him remove his top. Her eyes widened in shock, seeing the little needles sticking into his skin.

"Oh Cloud, go to my bedroom and lay down I shall be right in." She rushed to the bathroom and fetching her tweesers, cotton wool, a glass and a bottle of antiseptic.

She walked into her bedroom and found the man she loved laying there half naked on her bed._ 'How many times have I wished to see him laying there waiting for me' _ she thought to herself.

"Don't stand there Teef, please hurry and get these things out of me..." He said looking over at her.

She smiled at him and placed the items on her bedside table before sitting on the bed next to him._ 'If only he was laying there naked.' _She thought using the tweesers to pluck out the first of the many little needles from his skin, dispositing it into the glass.

"Thank you, feels loads better." he said after she had finished removing them. He tried to get up, but she refused to let him by pushing him back down.

"We are not finished yet." She said picking up the antiseptic before proceeding to rub it into his torso with the cotton wool. "Just incase any of the holes became infected."

When she had finished she spoke again, "Cloud, are you worried about anything?"

"Just stressed, over the unusual events of the last few days." He replied.

"Well let me help you relax Cloud. Turn over onto your front," She said thinking about the pranks Zack and Aerith, had played on him over the last week. She was pleased he was confiding his problems with her. She smiled placing her hands on his shoulders and began giving him a back massage.

He let out a soft moan, "That's nice Teef don't stop."

"Cloud, whenever you feel stressed just tell me, we can do this whenever you want," she said seductively.

After she was finished with the massage she he got off him and lay down next to him adopting a sexy pose for him "All finished Cloud."

He looked at her and got up immediately. "Thank you Tifa that was relaxing." He said rushing out of her bedroom.

She stared after him. "Why did you have to leave Cloud?" She muttered as she followed him.

**** Line break ****

Leaving her bedroom, he felt stiffness between his legs,_ 'Didn't she know she would have that affect on me?' _He thought as he rushed to the shower room for a cold shower to cool himself off. She was his friend, he didn't want to lose her friendship by taking advantage of her.

When he finished showering he walked out with a towell wrapped around him, "Cloud, dinners ready." he heard her calling,

"Be right there Teef, just getting changed."


End file.
